On The Edge Of My Lips
by Icepath92
Summary: this is a sequel to "On the Tip Of My Tongue" Go to my profile to read the first one if you haven't already... After 3 years Brennan and Hannah have returned to D.C. and are now living with Booth. Read for more info. Chapter 2 is Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Booth woke up the sound of someone in the bathroom; he got up to find out what was going on. He knocked on the door and asked if everything was okay.

"Yeah, I just felt a little sick." Brennan replied on the other side of the door. He narrowed his eyes for a moment. He heard the patter of little feet coming toward their bedroom, and turned around to find Hannah enter the room with a smile on her face.

"Hey, sugar bear" He said, picking up his three year old daughter. "If you can wait just a few minutes mommy will help you get into a change of clothes and I'll make breakfast." He said. At that moment he heard the sound of Brennan vomiting more; he wondered if it was the thought of breakfast that made her sick.

"What's wong with mommy?" Hannah asked as he stepped away from the bathroom door.

"She's just feeling a little sick to her tummy right now. Why don't you go pick out what you want to wear. I'll see if you mommy is okay" He told Hannah. She nodded her head okay and ran off into her room.

"No running, Hannah" He hollered down the hall before knocking on the bathroom door. "Temperance, can I come in?" He asked softly. He saw the door handle turn which told him it was okay to enter.

"Seeley" She said sitting by the toilet. Her head was in her hands and it seemed she was crying. He flushed the toilet and sat down beside her. "I think I'm pregnant" she stated bluntly. He let out a sigh and pulled her into his arms.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly, pressing a kiss into her hair. She took a breath through her lips.

"Because, Hannah was planned… I knew what I was doing when I got pregnant with her… This one was surely not planned" She said with a shaky voice. "I'll be fine, at least you'll get to be around from the beginning with this one" She added with a soft smile.

"I get it, you're scared… even though you've been through this once you're very deeply scared." Booth said, releasing her from his arms. "Hannah needs your help fashion wise, trust me I don't have to see it to tell you that she needs your help" He said with a laugh.

"I know she seems to think Pink and Green go great together" Brennan laughed standing up from the floor. He chuckled and stood as well.

* * *

Booth was fixing pancakes when Brennan and Hannah came out of the bedroom. Brennan looked drained but still had a smile on her face.

He put a small pancake on a plat, buttered and put a little syrup on it, and handed it to Brennan for Hannah.

"Mommy, can't you take the day off from work so we can go out shopping…?" Hannah asked her mother. Brennan had been working back at the Jeffersonian again since her and Hannah had moved back.

"Not today, baby. Maybe tomorrow okay?" Brennan said softly. Hannah looked sad for a moment then nodded her head okay.

"Why don't you, Bones? You look too drained to me to even go to work." Booth said flipping the last of the pancakes. He looked up to see Brennan shooting him a dirty look.

"I have work today. I can't take the day off." Brennan said sternly. Booth just smirked at her and chuckled. He had only been making a suggestion to her and got his head taken off.

"Yep… You're pregnant all right" He whispered in her ear while he sat her pancakes down in front of her. He was waiting to get smacked for the comment but only saw her smile at this.

* * *

Brennan had just entered her office when she heard the voice of her best friend Angela coming toward her office. She had just sat down at her desk when Angela came into the office with a knock.

"Good morning, Sweetie" Angela said cheerfully. Brennan looked up at her with a smirk, unsure of what Angela wanted.

"Good morning. Is something wrong?" Brennan said, running her hand down her face. Angela just shock her head no in reply to the question.

"You look sick, Brennan. Are you feeling okay?" Angela said noticing the color missing in her friends face.

"I'm fine, Angela. I just got a little sick this morning. Its nothing to worry about" Brennan replied waving it off. Angela looked at her with nothing but concern written on her face.

"Why did you get sick this morning? Was it something you ate?" Angela asked, now suspecting her friend might be pregnant. Brennan looked at her friend with confusion.

"I don't know, Angela. Do you have a theory or something as to why I got sick?" Brennan stated, bluntly with a smirk. Angela nodded her head yes and leaned against Brennan's desk.

"I think…" Angela started. "That maybe you're pregnant." Brennan's face dropped at this. She knew that they both suspected it.

"Maybe, Booth and I have been sexually active lately." Brennan stated. "And I mean… Sexually active" she said this with a smirk on her face. Angela chuckled at this and nodded her head.

"Good to know. Tell me one thing… Is he mind-blowing?" Angela asked playfully. Brennan laughed at this.

"You have no idea" She stated and turned to her computer. Angela knew the conversation was over and left the office without another word.

* * *

This is the second story in the series I have decided to write.

I hope you enjoy - Icepath92!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning this chapter is rated M for violent and sexual content**

**Chapter 2**

Brennan was busy looking over some remains that were more than three thousand years old from limbo when She heard a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Still working here huh?" She heard the voice say from behind her at the bottom of the stairs of the forensics platform.

She turned around to see Michael standing there, in his freshly pressed suit with a smile on his face. She closed her eyes trying to fight off a wave of nausea that was just starting to come on.

"What are you doing here?" She asked calmly opening her eyes. He noticed she was turning slightly pale and looked at her with concern.

"I thought I'd give you a little visit" He said looking around the lab. It hadn't changed one bit before he knew it his eyes landed on Brennan again.

"Why?" She asked coldly. "I have nothing to say to you. You screwed me last time I saw you, and yes both ways too" She added with sarcasm as she stood at the top of the stairs. He was shocked to hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"It was good and you know it." He said with a smirk on his face. This made her angry and she came charging down the steps at him. Once she made it there she punched him in the nose breaking it. He stumbled back and pressed his hands to his face.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelped with pain. She said nothing just walked away toward her office.

"You should get that fixed now" She hollered over her shoulder.

* * *

She lay in bed next to Booth wide awake, she was still angry with the fact that Michael had showed up at the lab earlier that night. She turned on her side facing Booth who was wide awake as well just watching her.

"What wrong?" He asked softly. She let out a sigh and smiled at him softly. She suddenly felt relaxed just looking into his eyes. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips; this kiss became intense. Before she knew it she had rolled on top of him and was running kissed down his chest making his breath hitch.

"What's gotten into you, Bones?" He asked with a chuckle as she ran her hands down his chest. She just smiled as she slipped off her top revealing nothing but bare skin and a bra.

"I can't make hot but sweet love to you?" She asked playfully. He pretended to think for a moment.

"I was thinking we could make hot but sweet love to each other" He said flipping her gently on back. She let out a playful moan to drive him crazy. He began to kiss her neck and got a real moan out of her. He then moved down to her chest where he slipped the bra straps off her shoulders.

She reached back and unclasped the bra and let it fall. He pulled it off and threw it aside.

"Hurry up" She begged him. He knew what she wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to her yet. He was going to prolong the experience. He slipped his hand under the covers and ran two of his fingers over her covered clit.

"Why don't you put something else down there…?" She yelped at the feeling of his fingers. He chuckled at this and slipped off her panties.

"You want me?" He asked in a sexy tone. He knew he was never more ready, he was so ready it hurt. She couldn't find the words to say it so just nodded her head in reply.

He pulled down his boxers and positioned himself outside her vagina, he could see it in her eyes that she wanted him right there and then.

Without second thought he slipped his very stiff penis into her, they both gasped when this happened. He started a slow steady pace but quickened each time one of them moaned. He could tell she was about ready to scream so he pressed his lips to hers.

He felt her walls tighten around him and he knew he'd finally broke her, he let her finish before he broke as well. He pulled his penis out of her and rolled onto his back. They both were out of breath but chuckled they had enjoyed that.

"You are mind-blowing" She told him with laughter. "You know how to use that _gun_ of yours don't you?" She asked jokingly. He smirked at this and pulled her over to him.

"If you weren't pregnant before you probably are now" He whispered into her ear. She just chuckled at this and grabbed her panties off the floor, pulling them on.

"Pregnant or not… I'm still going to do that to you. Make you want me" She said, pulling on the tank-top which she had been wearing. He chuckled and pulled on his boxers and fell back on the pillows.

"You don't have to want to make me want you. When you're at the lab, there are so many things I've dreamed of doing to you in your office." He said teasingly. "Do you see what you were missing eight years ago when you left in the cab?" She laughed and rubbed circles into his chest.

"I feel stupid for passing you up twice" She said, referring to five years ago as well. "Maybe one of these nights we could sneak in there while nobody is there and do what you've always dreamed of in my office." She whispered into his ear.

He chuckled and kissed her gently on the neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dr. Brennan, May I have a word with you?" Cam said popping her head into the women's bathroom of the Jeffersonian. Brennan was rinsing her mouth out at the time; she turned to Cam for a moment.

"Sure." She said grabbing a paper towel to dry her hands and face. Cam entered the bathroom the rest of the way.

"Is it true that you punched your old professor in the nose last night?" Cam asked quickly. Brennan raised an eyebrow at this but nodded her head in reply.

"What did he come crying to you?" Brennan asked throwing the paper towel in the trash can. "He had it coming." She added quickly. Cam just nodded his head in reply.

"He suggested that when he was your professor that you two had a sexual relationship." Cam stated bluntly.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago." They stared at each other for a moment.

"He wanted me to fire you…" Brennan laughed at this.

"He has wanted my job for a long time now. I wonder how many of his students after me that he's been screwing" Cam raised her eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"He's a dirt bag, Cam. Don't listen to him; I only punch those who deserve it" With that Brennan walked out of the bathroom.

"So, Booth had it coming that one time?" Cam asked fallowing her out of the bathroom. Brennan stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around.

"I was pissed that he faked his death so he could catch a suspect. What did you expect me to do? Hug him?" She asked finally turning around to face Cam.

"I'm not going to fire you, Dr. Brennan. I have no reason to, and if you say this guy is a dirt bag then he probably is" Cam said walking away. Brennan stood there a moment feeling another wave of nausea coming on.

"Oh, congratulations by the way" She heard Cam say. How did Cam know she was pregnant…?

"Angela!" Brennan said out loud

* * *

"You told Cam didn't you" Brennan walking into Angela's office without knocking. She wasn't even looking when she walked in but she heard two gasps and looked up to see Angela and Hodgins half naked.

"Oh… Um I'll just… come back later" Brennan said turning around and leaving the office. She heard Angela start to giggle inside the office as she walked away.

"I guess I'll knock next time" Brennan said to nobody but herself. She was almost to her office when she heard Hannah call to her.

She turned to see Booth, Hannah and Parker all standing there with big smiles on their faces. She decided to go find out what was going on. She got half way there when Hannah bolted right for her.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked picking up her daughter who giggled at the question.

"Nothing is wong mommy" She said with a smile. She looked over at Parker and smiled; He was getting so big and looked a lot like his dad, minus the curly blond hair.

"What Hannah said" Booth stated bluntly. He kissed Brennan softly on the lips and heard Parker and Hannah say "Eww" at the same time. They broke apart and laughed at this.

"We wanted to come take you out to lunch… That's if you feel up to it" Booth said, not wanting to say anything about the morning sickness out loud.

"Yeah, I feel up to it. Why wouldn't I?" She said, confusion written on her face. Booth shrugged his shoulders at this with a smirk.

"You never gave me the chance to show you a second time last night how much I really love you" He whispered into her ear. She smirked at this and smacked him playfully.

"Maybe you can later" She whispered back. He ran is hand down her back slowly and stopped just above her buttocks.

"I said later" She muttered more to herself then him. He just chuckled knowing how that drove her crazy.

"Dad, do you mind not doing that right in front of us?" Parker said noticing what is father was doing. Booth looked at Brennan who chuckled at him.

"Sure no problem, Parker" Booth replied softly. Hannah started to squirm in her mother's arms, who realized she wanted down.

"What was daddy doing in front of us?" Hannah asked running over to Parker. She had grown attached to her.

"Nothing" He told her and took her hand to make sure she didn't fall behind or wonder off. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took me so long but I got tied up with homework and all.

Hope you enjoy ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I want chicken nuggets" Hannah said bluntly. "Can I have chicken nuggets, mommy?" She asked her mother who nodded her head okay while sitting Hannah down in the Booth which they had chosen to sit in.

"What would you like, Parker?" Booth asked his son. Parker sat down beside Hannah quietly for a moment.

"A Hamburger and French fries" He said. It what he always ordered when they went to the royal diner.

"Just a salad for me" Brennan said sitting down. Booth stood up and told the waitress their orders and sat back down after she told him it would be just a few minutes.

"Do you want to tell them now?" Brennan whispered to Booth. He looked at her with confusion.

"Tell them what?" He asked, unsure of what she meant.

"You know what…" She said not wanting to say it. He was still confused.

"No I don't know, Bones. What are we going to tell them?" He asked bluntly. She gave him a look that gave him the answer.

"Oh that…" He said now knowing what she meant. "Yeah, sure" He added with a nod.

"Go ahead" She said with a smirk. He looked at her with alarm, had just told a joke or was she serious?

"Why do I have to do it?" He asked with a whine. She laughed at this whiny tone in his voice.

"Tell us what?" Parker asked who had been listening to the whole conversation between the two. They looked at him, then at each other then back at Parker again.

"Well, you see…" Brennan started, not knowing how to tell a 3 year old and 10 year old that she is pregnant without being so blunt about it. Brennan closed her eyes for a moment, feeling as though she was going to be sick.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked softly. "I'll tell them if you want. I know how you can be… about things" He added quickly. She knew he meant about her bluntness, but how could she be blunt with Hannah? She'd told Hannah nothing but the truth her whole life, though some of it was sugar coated at times.

"Please do, I'll be right back" She said standing up and heading for the bathroom. Hannah watched as her mother just about ran the last half of the way to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Hannah asked with concern. Booth let out a sigh, not even he knew how to tell a 10 year old or 3 year old this kind of thing.

"Something good" He told his daughter. Parker looked at him with confused, well they both did.

"What is so good about running to the bathroom?" Parker asked bluntly.

"Morning sickness is what, Bones has Parker. Morning sickness" Booth replied, hinting to his son that Bones was pregnant.

"Oh! She's pregnant" Parker said with excitement. Hannah looked at her father with surprise.

"Pregnant?" Hannah asked with confusion. Booth nodded his head with a smile.

"You mean I'm going to be a big sister?" Hannah asked with a smile. Both Parker and Booth laughed at this.

"Yes, sugar bear you are going to be a big sister" Booth said softly.

* * *

"She took the news that well?" Brennan asked drying the last dish. Booth nodded his head in reply even though she wasn't looking at him.

Booth was just drying his hands when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at it and couldn't believe the name that popped up.

It wasn't his cell phone it was really Brennan's phone that was ringing. Booth looked at Brennan and nodded at her.

"It's your phone, and it's Hacker calling" He informed her. She let out a sigh and picked up the phone. She didn't answer it she instead hung it up.

"I would have thought you would've wanted to tell him off or something" Booth stated with a smirk. She tilted her head side-ways for a moment and smiled.

"Why would I want to talk to him period? I'm not interested in him… remember?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes I remember" He said pressing his lips to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey sweetie, someone's here to see you." Angela said sticking her head in the doorway to Brennan's office. She had just made it to the doorway of her office when she saw Sully standing there waiting for her to come out. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly walking up to him. She hadn't seen him in years and yet here he was standing there.

"I came to see you" He said with a smile. "You haven't changed one bit" He added reaching out to touch her hair but Brennan pulled away.

"I'm over you… leave before it turns out badly for you" She told him coldly. She didn't care about him anymore, He'd abandoned her along time ago and she knew he'd do it again.

"Tempe…" He said in surprise that she'd do this to him. "What's wrong with you?" He asked bluntly.

"She'll drop your ass in a heart beat" He heard Booth's voice behind him. "And I will too" He turned around and was hit in the face by Booth. He stumbled backwards; dazed by this blow he'd just taken.

"You better leave before I hit you as well" Brennan told him bluntly. Sully looked at her confused.

"Why are you two doing this?" He asked them. This frankly pissed Brennan off.

"You walked away; you left _me_ behind not the other way around… I've moved on" She said and walked away. Booth watched her for a moment before fallowing her.

"Are you alright?" Booth asked, gently. She covered her face with her hands for a moment.

"They all keep showing up… that's why I left here. So I wouldn't have to deal with this" She said bluntly. "I can't take it anymore… I just…" She let out a sigh and looked away.

"What if I said you didn't have to deal with it anymore?" He asked sitting down beside her. She looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, now curious with what he had to say.

"In a way, them coming back is showing you… how you've grown in time, that you've found the one your meant to be with" He said turn to her. She blinked at him for a moment.

"I still don't believe in fate" She said with a smile. "I never will" She added. He chuckled at this and pulled out a black box out of his pocket. She saw this and her smile faded.

"You said you never saw any reason to get married…" He started off. "I'm hoping that you've found your reason in me" He added with a soft smile. Her eyes filled with tears and a smile spread across her face.

"I never had a reason, I never felt the way I do with anyone else like I do with you" She said with a nervous laugh. "So… Yes I'll marry you" With that their lips met.

* * *

"Booth, you look happy" Charlie said entering Booth's office. Booth looked up at him for a moment before his phone sounded. He looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey, Bones." He said skipping his normal answer. Charlie started to leave the office but Booth signaled for him to stop. "Yeah, no I understand."

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye, love you" He said softly before hanging up. Charlie looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"You and Dr. Brennan; huh?" He asked at last. Booth sat back in his chair and sat his phone down on the desk. "I guess I have some money coming to me" Charlie added with a laugh.

"I'd give you the money but that just wouldn't be right at all." Booth said jokingly. "I wasn't invited into the bet, so I don't owe anyone any money" He added with a laugh.

"That's because you _were_ the bet" Charlie shot back. Booth nodded his head for a moment thinking of something to say in return to that.

"You better watch yourself, Charlie. Your time will come" Booth said, basically shooing Charlie out of his office.

"What do you mean my time will come? It already has!" Charlie said before Booth shut the door.

"Yes it has" Booth said to himself with a chuckle. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Sweetie, should you even be lifting that?" Angela asked standing at the steps of the forensic platform.

"It's a box of Bones, Angela. It's not like its heavy." Brennan said bluntly. "I know how much in weight I'm allowed to lift; this does not exceed that amount. It's not even close" She flashed Angela a look as she said this.

"Alright, fine. If you need me I'll be in my office… Doing nothing… because I have _nothing_ to do work wise" Angela said walking away toward her office. Brennan let out a sigh and watched her go.

"Dr. Brennan, do you need help looking over those bones?" Daisy Wick asked walking up the steps after swiping her pass. Brennan closed her eyes and let out a calm sigh.

"No, Miss Wick. Thank you for asking, you may go for the day if you wish." Brennan said opening her eyes and looking back at the bones.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow I guess" Daisy said and walked away.

* * *

It was late when Brennan returned home, a little past midnight and Booth had already put Hannah to bed hours ago and he'd gone to bed himself. She stood in the door way watching him sleep for a moment before closing the door to change her clothes.

"Your home late" She heard Booth say. She turned to see him watching her pull on one of his old FBI t-shirts.

"Yeah, I lost track of time. It kind of felt like old times" She said softly as she climbed into bed with him. "Though you didn't come get me" She added quickly. He frowned and sat up slightly.

"I would have but I had a child that I had to put to bed. A child I had no idea really existed not to long ago" He said tiredly. Brennan let out a slow sigh. She knew she was wrong to have left him to take care of Hannah by himself. But she didn't feel bad at the same time. She had taken care of Hannah since she was a baby by herself.

"I'm sorry. I just…" She was cut off by a small knock at the bedroom door. They both looked at the door then at each other.

"I'll get it" She said and went to the door and there stood Hannah in her long night gown. She looked up at her mother with eyes of question. Brennan understood what she wanted and gently grabbed the little girl's hand and started to work down the hall toward the little girls room.

"Mommy?" Hannah said softly while stopping in her tracks. Brennan closed her eyes and stopped as well.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Brennan asked getting down to the little girl's level. Hannah just stared at her mother for a moment.

"I missed you, mommy. Why weren't you home to tuck me in?" Hannah asked quietly. Brennan felt even worse now for leaving Booth to take care of their daughter when her daughter was so used to her mother tucking her in at night.

"I was working, I guess I lost track of time." She told her daughter who gave her a confused look. "You should be in bed right now" Brennan said realizing that her daughter was confused by her comment.

"Okay, but you have ta tuck me in!" The little girl said trying to sound tough toward her mother. Brennan laughed and playfully chased Hannah into her room where she tucked her in and waited for her to fall asleep before slipping out of the room.

Brennan woke up to find Hannah was fast asleep between her and Booth who was just watching their daughter sleep.

"Is that what you do when I'm sleeping and she's not in our bed with us?" Brennan asked jokingly, knowing it was more than likely true that he watched her sleep as well.

"Nah, you know all those times you woke up naked?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "That was all me, I had gotten you so drunk you didn't know what had happened by morning" He added jokingly. She playfully punched him in the arm.

Her face began to grow serious and she quickly jumped out of bed heading toward the bathroom. This woke Hannah up, but not fully.

"Morning, sugar bear" Booth said with a smile on his face. Hannah rubbed her eyes and stretched at the same time.

"Mommy not feeling good again?" Hannah asked, knowingly. Booth just nodded and ruffled Hannah's already messed up hair.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

I know it has been a while but between volunteering at a daycare and being sick I've like found no time and when I did, I never felt like writing I finally finished it though. I may not write anymore for a while.

**Chapter 7**

_**A year later**_

Brennan looked over her laptop at Hannah and her now 8 month old son Eric who were playing on the floor in the living room. Hannah was a good big sister, she helped with her brother a lot, kept him company when Brennan was busy.

But what she saw before her eyes surprised her; the good big sister was now trying to steal a toy from her brother. Talk about stealing candy from a baby.

"Hannah!" Brennan called her daughter out on what she was doing. Hannah looked up at her mother in utter surprise. "Are you trying to take that toy from your brother?" She asked her daughter bluntly, she could see the guilt on the four year olds face.

"No" Hannah lied, knowing it too. "He took it from me first" Brennan narrowed or rather squinted at the child for a moment.

"That surely doesn't look like something you would play with" Brennan pointed out quickly. Hannah handed the toy back to her brother and stood up. Brennan knew when her daughter stood up like that, she was mad.

"Hannah, sit back down and play with your own toys please" Brennan said bluntly. Brennan wasn't too surprised with the response she go from her daughter.

"NO!" Hannah said and ran from the room. Brennan sighed and stood up.

Booth had just entered the apartment when Hannah came running in the room, she had that look on her face again. She looked at him and tried to keep walking but Booth grabbed her before she could get past him.

"Hannah, what are you upset over now?" He asked already knowing the answer. The little girl would not make eye contact with him for a moment.

"Nothing…" She lied, hoping it would work. Booth smirked and let the little girl go. He knew right away who it was that upset their daughter.

"She took a toy away from Eric, that's why she's mad at me" Brennan said standing in the door way of her office area. Booth just chuckled and let the girl go on her way to where it was she was off to.

"Why hello" he said walking over to Brennan and kissing her passionately. He heard her moan into his mouth before he pulled back from the kiss.

"Hi" she said smirking.


End file.
